Ein etwas anderer Besuch auf der Krankenstation
by ForeverKate
Summary: Ronon/Jennifer Ronon stattet Jen einen Besuch auf der Krankenstation ab...*hihi*


Autor: ForeverKate

Autor: ForeverKate

Titel: Besuch auf der Krankenstation...und die daraus entstehenden Folgen

Pairing: Ronon/Jennifer

Rating: PG-13

Season: SPOILER SEASON 4

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir...

Inhalt: Ein Besuch auf der Krankenstation und das, was passieren könnte...

Es war eigentlich nur eine kleine Schnittwunde. Sie störte ihn eigentlich gar nicht. Dennoch hatte Samantha Carter darauf bestanden, dass er die Krankenstation aufsuchen sollte und sich das Übel von Dr. Keller versorgen zu lassen.

Also hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, wenn auch etwas widerwillig und wurde, nachdem er in der Tür zur Krankenstation stand, schon von der leitenden Ärztin erwartet.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihn aufforderte, auf einer der Liegen Platz zu nehmen.

„Nichts Ernstes.", raunte er und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Sie musterte ihn und schien zu merken, dass er nicht aus freiwilligen Stücken hier war. Sie grinste ihn an.

„Ich desinfiziere es schnell und verbinde es."

Er nickte, senkte kurz den Blick.

Sie wandte sich ab, griff nach der Flasche Desinfektionsmittel und dem Verbandszeug. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Handlungen, als ob er sichergehen wollte, dass sie auch ja nichts vergaß.

Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um, legte die Utensilien neben ihn auf die Liege und zog sich dann ein Paar dieser Gummihandschuhe über, dessen Geruch er absolut nicht leiden konnte. Er schnaubte kurz.

Sie deutete ihm an, den Arm gerade auszustrecken und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand darüber. Selbst jetzt, während sie diese Handschuhe anhatte, strömten ihre Hände eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, die ihm gefallen zu schien.

Sie säuberte die Wunde sorgsam, es war wirklich nur ein kleiner Schnitt, den sie sich mit einer Taschenlampe genauer ansah.

„Es muss nicht genäht werden.", meinte sie, dann nahm sie die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel und ließ etwas dieser transparenten und ebenfalls übel riechenden Flüssigkeit auf seinen Arm tröpfeln. Dann verwischte sie es und er zog dabei das Gesicht für einen Moment zusammen.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte vorwarnen sollen...", entschuldigte sie sich leise, doch er nickte nur. Versuchte den noch immer brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Er atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass sie diese Prozedur bald hinter sich bringen würde.

Sie legte Mullbinde an, hüllte seinen Unterarm darin ein. Das Brennen ließ nach und er konnte sich wieder auf die Umgebung um sich konzentrieren. Wobei er wieder auf die Ärztin blickte. Sie erneut genau einstudierte.

Jede ihrer Bewegungen war zielsicher. Sie tat ihren Job mit einer Leichtigkeit. Konnte keine Scheu erkennen.

Er fixierte erneut ihr Gesicht. Sah ihr in die Augen. Sie schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn in dem Moment hob auch sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. In seine braunen Augen. Diese tiefen eindringlichen Augen.

„Fertig.", sagte sie fast flüsternd, als hätte sich schlagartig etwas geändert.

Er konnte spüren, dass sie unsicherer wurde, ganz anders als wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

Er stand von der Liege auf, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich auf den Weg zurückzumachen. Stattdessen sah er immer noch in ihre blauen Augen. Die ihn überrascht ansahen.

„Danke.", antwortete er und war im nächsten Moment überrascht über sich selbst, als er merkte, dass er auch nervös war. Er war tatsächlich nervös.

Wegen ihr?

Nun drehte sie sich wieder um, wollte das Desinfektionsmittel wieder zurück in das Regal stellen, da, wo es eben immer stand.

Während es für sie schwer war, ihn nicht mehr im Blick zu haben, konnte er nicht aufhören, sie von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Selbst als sie sich wieder umdrehte, wandte er den Blick nicht ab.

„Ist...noch...etwas?", fragte sie, doch sie konnte ihre Stimme kaum hören.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch in ihre Augen blickend. Gleichzeitig hob er, voller Faszination seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf ihr Gesicht.

Auch seine Hand war warm. Und vollkommen ruhig. Kein Zittern. Kein Zwang, der dieser Handlung steckte. Sie spürte einfach nur seine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange. Und ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich in einem Kuss mit ihm wieder. Zuerst zögerlich und von Überraschung überrumpelt, schließlich aber fordernder, sowohl von ihm, als auch von ihr.

Sie erwiderte. Konnte nicht aufhören. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Hier, in der Krankenstation zu stehen, am helllichten Tag und ihn zu küssen.

Sie hielten einen kurzen Moment inne, sie wollte ihren Kopf wegziehen, da sie erwartet hatte, er würde sich ebenfalls zurückziehen. Doch das tat er nicht. Nein, er zog sie erneut zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Dieses Mal noch fordernder und noch intensiver als das erste Mal.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Versuchte zu verarbeiten, was da gerade geschah, doch je intensiver er sie küsste, umso mehr verschwammen ihre Gedanken, bis sie schließlich nur noch daran dachte, ihm die gleiche Leidenschaft entgegenzubringen.

Und das tat sie.

Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Denn plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab. Ging auf Entfernung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment betraten zwei der schicht-habenden Krankenschwestern in den Raum. Sie versuchte sich zu ordnen, sich und ihre Gedanken. Atmete tief durch, sah sich kurz um, musterte die beiden Neuankömmlinge und hoffte, dass keiner von beiden etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte war er verschwunden. Lautlos, so, wie er es immer tat. Jedes Mal.

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Ja, das waren die Momente an einem Arbeitstag, die sie so liebte. Die Momente, die sie mit ihm verbrachte.

Dann, nachdem sie ein letztes Mal an diesen einen Kuss dachte, wandte sie sich von der Tür ab, kümmerte sich wieder um ihre Arbeit. Und wartete, bis er das nächste Mal kam.

Dann hoffentlich unverletzt.

Ende


End file.
